


insatiable habits

by peachsneakers



Series: cacophonous harmony [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Because Remus is Remus, Cuddling, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Intruloceit, M/M, Minor Injuries, Multi, One suggestive comment, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, a little angst as a treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23836288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: The immediate aftermath of Remus's introduction.(sequel to"discord symphony")
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: cacophonous harmony [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728703
Comments: 21
Kudos: 312





	insatiable habits

**Author's Note:**

> h*ck i'm invested

Flushed with exhilaration, Remus cartwheels down the stairs, ignoring Logan's shout of alarm. He trips on the last stair and ends up tumbling to the floor, scraping his hands and giggling at the bright sizzle of pain erupting across both palms.

"Cephy!" Logan exclaims, finally reaching him. "That was _dangerous_ , please don't do that again."

"Why not?" Remus asks, sulky, as Logan fusses over his hands. "Because I'm just like a child on an airplane? Nothing but a common cold, gone before you know it?"

"No-" Logan's head jerks up like he's been stung, his eyes wide with something Remus doesn't know how to identify. "No," Logan repeats, softer. "Because I worry about you. I don't want you to be hurt. And I-" He pauses, swallowing. "I think we need to talk."

"Not without Dee Dee," Remus says, and skips down the hallway, humming something loudly and just left of being in tune.

"The man of the hour," Deceit drawls, slouching in his doorway, hat pulled low over his eyes. "Well, well, well, Remus. How did it go?"

"I knocked my brother out!" Remus declares, excited. Deceit's gaze slants past him, capturing Logan's in a moment of shared amusement. "For _ages_ ," Remus enthuses. "It was great. Just _boom_ and out he went."

"How did your song go?" Deceit asks, shuffling inside his room and letting the other two slip past him so he can lock the door. He can't see the others coming down here, but on the off chance anyone decides to get the bright idea to lecture himself or Remus, they at least won't find Logan.

"Great!" Remus says brightly. "I even hit the high note, first try!"

"That's wonderful," Deceit says, a fond smile touching his lips. "And the rest of your introduction?"

"It-" Remus hesitates, his gaze skating over Logan's figure almost too quickly to notice.

"I'm afraid I might have been too focused in my role as Thomas's logic," Logan provides reluctantly. "I- I don't know how much of what I said was necessary. Thomas needed to know that the problem isn't Remus, it's Patton's and Virgil's reactions to him. He needed to know that you can't just will away intrusive thoughts. I'm sure that you wish it was that easy sometimes," he says, addressing Remus. Remus nods once, fiddling with the lacy ends of his sleeves.

"I think I went too far," Logan says, distress shadowing his face. "I'm sorry, cephy. There is a middle ground between indifference and cruelty and revealing our true relationship willy nilly, and I didn't find it today."

Remus's face softens, and Logan's shoulders droop in relief.

"Thanks, Lo," Remus says, flopping on the bed and across Logan's lap.

"Remus, my love, why are your hands bloody?" Deceit asks all of a sudden, peering at Remus's palms. Remus squints at them in interest himself, before memory arrives.

"Oh, yeah," he says. "I cartwheeled down the stairs! I missed the last one, though." Deceit blanches as he summons the first aid kit.

"Please don't do that again," Deceit says, as he begins the slightly tedious task of cleaning up Remus's bloodied hands. Remus cocks his head to one side, against Logan's leg.

"That's what Lo said," he says.

"There's a reason for that, I promise you," Dee says dryly. Remus grins happily up at both of his boyfriends.

"'Cause you love me," he sing songs. Deceit snorts and smiles, leaning down to kiss Remus on the cheek.

"I do," he confirms. "So-" Deceit commandeers his desk chair and brings it over to the bed, sitting primly in it. "Now that you've been introduced, what next?"

"I hit my brother again," Remus suggests. Deceit shoots him a _look_. "Hey, it worked once," Remus defends himself. "Nothing wrong with repeats."

"Roman is still important to Thomas's creative process," Logan says. "It would be for the best if you two could work together."

"I will if he will," Remus says, still slightly sing song. "But I don't think he will."

"He will if I have anything to say about it," Logan says. "You bring a lot to the table, cephy. You deserve to have your contributions recognized." Remus looks up slyly.

"Why, Logan, I didn't know you cared," he says. Logan's face flushes red.

"You know I do-" he begins, before he realizes Remus is teasing him.

"How would you feel about revealing our relationship?" Dee asks. Logan hesitates, then smiles, brushing Remus's grey streak back from his forehead.

"I would be delighted to tell the others about the people I love," Logan says. "Thomas included."

"You know I'm just gonna tell Thomas again about how much I love two D's at once, right?" Remus asks. Deceit goes absolutely scarlet, spluttering.

" _Remus-_ "

Remus cackles.


End file.
